listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!
Puppies and Kittens - Killed by the Drawn Together gang. # Henry Wilkenson - Head blown off by Foxxy with a shotgun. # Molly - Died of an illness before the events of the film. # Roadrunner - Ran over by Foxxy with a van. # Wile E. Coyote - Shot himself in the head. # Network Head's Wife and Daughter - Drove into the ocean after seeing the Drawn Together sign. # Princess Clara - Dismembered by rhino guards with battle axes. # Papa Smurf - Died of old age. # Smurfette and the Smurfs - Crushed by a carriage wheel. # Pterodactyl - Shot in the head by Betty with an automatic weapon. # Dino - Shot in the buttock by Betty with a rocket-powered grenade. # The King - Disintegrated by I.S.R.A.E.L. with an eraser bomb. # Wooldoor Sockbat ''- Disintegrated when he opened a present with an eraser bomb inside. # '''Network Head '- Impaled on a crystal spike by I.S.R.A.E.L. # The Jew Producer - Disintegrated when he and the Suck My Taint Girl accidentally activated Network Head's suicide vest, destroying all of Make-A-Point Land. # The Suck My Taint Girl - Disintegrated when she and the Jew Producer accidentally activated Network Head's suicide vest, destroying all of Make-A-Point Land. # The Make-A-Point Wizard - Disintegrated when the Jew Producer and the Suck My Taint Girl accidentally activated Network Head's suicide vest, destroying all of Make-A-Point Land. # Hillary Clinton - Disintegrated in the destruction of Make-A-Point land. # Dinosaur With An Erection - Disintegrated in the destruction of Make-A-Point land. # Sexual/Religious Crab - Disintegrated in the destruction of Make-A-Point land. # The Jew Producer's Wife - Disintegrated in the destruction of Make-A-Point land. # Barney Rubble - Disintegrated in the destruction of Make-A-Point land. # Betty Rubble - Disintegrated in the destruction of Make-A-Point land. # Everyone in Make-A-Point Land - Disintegrated in the destruction of Make-A-Point land. # Spanky Ham ''- Disintegrated when he stepped on an eraser bomb. # ''Captain Hero ''- Disintegrated when Spanky Ham stepped on an eraser bomb. # ''Foxxy Love ''- Disintegrated when Spanky Ham stepped on an eraser bomb. # ''Xandir P. Whifflebottom ''- Disintegrated when Spanky Ham stepped on an eraser bomb. # ''Toot Braunstein ''- Disintegrated when Spanky Ham stepped on an eraser bomb. # Bamm-Bamm - Disintegrated when Spanky Ham stepped on an eraser bomb. # ''Ling-Ling ''- Disintegrated when Spanky Ham stepped on an eraser bomb. # '''Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady '- Disintegrated when Spanky Ham stepped on an eraser bomb. # The Giant Who Shits In His Own Mouth - Disintegrated when Spanky Ham stepped on an eraser bomb. # The Jew Producer's Son - Disintegrated when Spanky Ham stepped on an eraser bomb. Character deaths Dtm1.png|Puppies and Kittens Dtm2.png|Henry Wilkenson Dtm3.png|Molly Screen Shot 2019-08-08 at 5.44.20 PM.png|Roadrunner Screen Shot 2019-08-08 at 5.44.42 PM.png|Wile E. Coyote Dtm4.png|Network Head's Wife Dtm5.png|Network Head's Daughter Dtm6.png|Princess Clara Dtm7.png|Papa Smurf Dtm8.png|Smurfette and the Smurfs Dtm9.png|Pterodactyl Dtm10.png|Dino Dtm11.png|The King Dtm12.png|Wooldoor Sockbat Dtm13.png|Network Head Dtm15.png|The Jew Producer, the Suck My Taint Girl, and the Make-A-Point Wizard Dtm16.png|Hillary Clinton Dtm17.png|Dinosaur With An Erection Dtm18.png|Sexual/Religious Crab Dtm19.png|The Remaining Drawn Together Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Films Category:Movies